Sweet Torture
by Spearnox
Summary: Anna has insisted that the sisters share a room again. But it doesn't take long for things to start going downhill, especially after Anna initiates a full on tickle fight. Elsanna, two part story; rated M for incest and other suggestive themes later on.
1. Part 1: Sweet Torture

**A/N: So I wrote this a while ago and I've been on and off editing it forever. It's just a one-shot. But if you guys like it and want a sequel, I could give it a try. :)**

**Warning: Contains incest. Don't like then don't read.**

* * *

Elsa rolled over beneath the heavy covers, the swishing of the slippery cloth bringing her out of the shallow sleep she had been floating through. Her right arm was numb from being squished under the weight of her side. It began to tingle uncontrollably as blood rushed back into it. Elsa winced at the odd sensation as it pulsed through the limb. She waited for it to pass before moving again.

The room was mostly dark, except for the silver moonlight that pooled in through the large triangle window of her Arendelle castle bedroom. The light seemed to sway as clouds rolled past the reflective sphere in the navy sky, surrounded by millions of little stars that sparkled about it. Elsa loved the moonlight, and seeing it spread out over the wood of her floor and casting strange shadows on the already darkened walls made the Queen all the more aware of her awake-ness. She let out a large sigh of defeat.

The sound of movement and a soft grumble from across the room caused Elsa's heart to stop momentarily. Then the memories of the day flooded back.

Anna had insisted that they share a room again, like they had as kids. At first she'd objected like any proper adult would. There was no way she'd let Anna have her way, especially when it came to something so childish. But Elsa then discovered how much she couldn't say no to her younger sister's pleading eyes and pouting face, especially after all they'd been through. Elsa felt she owed her way more than just smiles and words of affirmation. So she gave in, for now. After all, Anna was just trying to come up with as many ways as possible to make up for the time they'd lost together. And Elsa wanted nothing more than to be close to Anna, it was all she'd ever wanted. But two grown women sharing a room? She silently hoped that that sort of knowledge amongst the staff wouldn't make it past the castle gates.

Elsa sat straight up, loose hair spilling around her face and down her back as she looked across the room. Through the dim light she could see the familiar (yet unfamiliar) bed frame that housed her sister's sleeping form.

After Elsa had finally given into her younger sister's demands, the two of them had argued over who'd move into who's room.

* * *

_"Pink is just not my colour anymore, Anna," Elsa said as she and her sister paced around the study. Elsa's hands rested on her hips and Anna's arms were crossed over her chest. "I honestly don't know how I tolerated it as a child. I much prefer blue. My blue."_

_"But blue is so… so…" Anna threw her arms up in the air in search of the right words. "So dreary and melancholic."_

_"Which suits me," Elsa sighed, tilting her gaze toward the floor._

_"Hey! I never said that. Oh, Elsa…" Anna said, approaching her platinum blonde sister with outstretched hands, placing them on the Queen's lean, chilled arms. She gave her older sister one of her signature warm smiles, teal eyes glimmering up toward her own icy blue one's. Elsa let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and began to unwind under her sister's touch._

_"I really can't stand pink," Elsa insisted._

_"All right. Your room it is. It won't take much to move my stuff, anyway."_

_Anna continued to smile at her sister, as if every bit of what they were feeling was as pure as a new born lamb._

* * *

The Queen rose out of her bed and walked across the room to gaze upon her sleeping sister. She no longer felt sleepy. There were just too many thoughts swirling in her head, like snowflakes in a blizzard, unable to reach the ground.

Her sister's body was tangled between the white and pink sheets, her limbs sprawled out in every direction and her chest slowly rising and falling as she breathed through rosy, slightly parted lips. Her hair though, it really had a mind of its own. It looked like she'd been caught in a wind storm. The thought made Elsa giggle as she carefully sat down onto the mess of sheets, doing her best not to disturb the red-head's apparent deep sleep.

With a gentle sweep of her pale fingers, the Queen stroked some of the crazy strands of hair away from Anna's closed eyelids. She smiled at the view.

The tips of her fingers then lingered on the sharp curve of her sister's jaw longer than she had intended. Before she knew it the memory of Anna, as she stood in the midst of the frozen fjord with her entire being turned to ice, had wormed its way to the surface of her thoughts. It was the moment when Elsa had held Anna's icy cheeks in her shaking palms, unable to understand; comprehend; believe what had taken place. Little snow flurries started to twirl in the air around the blonde and her face cringed from the tang of dread that spread throughout her chest, forcing her to pull away from Anna; away from the bed. She leaned up against the dark window pane, letting the shining light and despair envelope her whole being.

Elsa didn't know how much time had passed. It could've been hours or just a few minutes. But the world seemed to have become darker, much darker. She felt her consciousness falling backwards within herself. Tears threatened to drop from her eyes. _What if Anna had stayed frozen forever? What if she hadn't froze in time and Hans's sword had struck her, slicing her hand right off. What if…_

The hunched Queen stiffened as a shiver moved through her spine. Something was sliding around both sides of her waist, locking her into a tight hold, which lurched her vision back to the moonlight. She felt a flat stomach and a pair of small breasts press against her back. Elsa's breathing hitched at the onslaught of sensations that the single embrace created within her. Her arms tensed on top of Anna's. She moved her hands to cover her sister's that rested against her middle, clasped together.

"Anna, you should be asleep," the emotional reck-of-a-Queen managed to force past her lips.

Her sister squeezed tighter.

"No fair, Elsa. If you get to be awake then I get to as well." Anna whined, childishly.

Elsa couldn't help but smile as she turned around in Anna's firm hold, her icy blue nightgown twisting around her slender figure.

She looked into her sister's eyes, and for a moment it felt as if they'd gone back in time; that they were innocent children, filled to the brim with wonder and excitement. A true happiness. Until it had all changed. Again, Elsa felt the despair moving in, and she let her head dip down, her forehead unintentionally pressing against the top of the red-head's own. She let out a soft whimper of defeat. Snowflakes began to drift in and around them.

Anna's whole face frowned.

"You've got to fight this Elsa. I'm here. I'm alive. There's nothing for you to feel sad about."

"But I am sad, Anna. I can't…" Elsa choked on the lump of tears in her throat, trying as best she could to conceal them.

Then suddenly Anna let her go and backed away. The older sister almost fell forward, causing her to slightly flail in search of her balance.

"Look at me, Elsa. What do you see?"

The Queen looked up. She smiled. Then she let out a light chuckle; bringing the tips of her fingers to her lips as she did so. Her sister's hair was a complete crown of mess and her pink, wrinkled nightgown hung loosely around her body. Her armed were covered in a crisscrossed pattern of lines created by the sheets that had been pressed into her skin. She looked nothing like how a proper princess should look.

Anna's serious expression dropped as she realized why Elsa was suddenly so amused. She tugged at the fly-a-ways, groaning in frustration when they wouldn't stay down. This made Elsa giggle all the more. Leaning up against the window frame, Elsa said, "I see the Princess of Arendelle, who's unable to control her crowning glory, among other things," with a wry smile.

Anna's speckled cheeks became visibly red with embarrassment. She turned and dramatically sulked back to her bed, flopping face first onto it with a loud 'poof'. Elsa walked over to her sister's bedside, taking a seat and placing her hand on her sister's right shoulder blade.

"Cheer up, at least you got me to smile," the Queen said encouragingly, noticing that the snowy air was no where to be seen.

"But what I was trying to get at was that I'm all right. I'm healthy and in one piece and I'm here. There's nothing for you to be sad about…" Anna's words slowly came to a halt as she looked up at her older sister. A new smile had spread across her pale cheeks. Elsa was right, she did seem content now.

But she was no where near happy. Something still troubled her and the audible sigh that followed showed as much.

"What is it now?" Anna asked as she pulled herself up to sit next to her sister.

Elsa didn't really know what to tell her. When she looked at Anna the feeling was there. Her heart almost seemed to ache. It didn't make sense. She should be happier than ever now that her and Anna were together. But the puzzled expression that covered the young Queen's face wasn't enough to convince Anna of her predicament.

"Please don't shut me out, you can tell me anything. We're sisters after all," Anna almost laughed as the words left her mouth. She really had no idea how normal sisters were supposed to interact with each other. Elsa hadn't been around to help answer those abandoned questions. Well, until now.

But for the Queen, the word_ sisters _seemed to echo in her mind. Why was that word so haunting? Why did it seem to torture her so?

Anna sat, watching in silence until she couldn't wait any longer.

"Elsa," she moaned, lengthening the last syllable.

"Anna, I-I don't know."

"I think you do know but you just don't want to tell me."

"No! Of course… That's not-" but then Elsa stopped. Did she really have no clue? She felt that she might know. But at the same time she couldn't come up with words to describe it, even to herself. It was as if her own mind wanted to hide the truth from her.

"If you won't spill it willingly, then I'll make you."

"What? That's absurd."

But then Elsa was suddenly beside herself in worry. Anna was looking at her almost… hungrily; a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"You've got 10 seconds: 10, 9," Anna started to count down, raising her hands up in front of her, like claws.

"Wait, what happens at zero…?" Elsa stammered, attempting to slide away from Anna. Her back was met with the bed poll and she couldn't go any further.

"8, 7, 6," Anna continued to count, glaring toward Elsa, like a predator studying its prey. Elsa's cheeks turned bright red and the temperature of the air around them began to drop. She couldn't handle any of what was talking place before her.

"I can't tell you! I don't know how!" Elsa shouted pleadingly.

"5, 4, 3,"

Elsa shot up from the bed in an attempt to flee, but Anna's quick reflexes proved to be too much for her and she found herself instead pinned to the very bed she'd hoped to escape from. Her sister was upon her, licking her lips in a seemingly seductive manner.

"2, 1,"

It was in that moment that Elsa felt warmth for the first time. It billowed up from within her like a volcano preparing to erupt.

As the word zero left Anna's upwardly curled lips, antsy fingers began to attack Elsa's sides mercilessly. Elsa's body lurched in shock, eyes slamming shut as she let out a squeal of surprise. She hadn't been tickled by her younger sister since they were little, before the fateful accident that had changed the courses of their young lives.

"Anna, stop!" Elsa begged between attempts at trying to conceal her laughter. She found it was almost impossible to control her body's movements as her sister's hands dug into her sides and ribs, and then suddenly slipping into the pits of her arms. She found herself shrieking.

"Oh gods! No no no!"

Anna was grinning like a crazy person, her hairstyle only adding to the effect.

"So, are you ready to tell me what's going on, oh regal and composed Queen of Arendelle?"

Elsa shook her head from right to left, deciding to play along with her sister's little game. A plan of retaliation was (somehow) forming amongst her jumbled thoughts.

Elsa's hands, which had initially been trying to push Anna off of her (to no avail) decided to change tactics, diving straight for Anna's own armpits.

Anna squealed and instinctively drew backward, trying to get away. And within seconds, the tables had turned; Elsa now mounting Anna, tickling her armpits and sides without mercy.

Anna laughed and giggled between shouting words of apology, pleading for the sweet torture to cease.

"Please! Hahaha! Elsa, I'm sorry!"

Anna's breathing was getting heavy, her cheeks becoming as red as strawberries. Elsa knew it was time to stop, but a part of her (and she had no idea where it had come from) didn't want to stop touching the girl beneath her. She didn't even notice when her hands had stopped tickling all together, instead beginning to caress her sister's weary body ever so soft and gradually.

Elsa's hands moved over top of the little mounds of Anna's chest, fires igniting in both their cores. Elsa couldn't believe how amazing it felt. The warmth. The heat. She wanted more. She wanted it to consume her; to never be extinguished.

But Anna snapped back into reality. The small flames that danced within her were making her feel uncomfortable, and for good reason. She stared up at her sister, who she knew was too drunk on adrenaline (and possible arousal) to realize exactly what she was doing. The platinum haired girl continued to knead slowly at her breasts, causing the red-head to moan beyond her control. Anna knew this was getting out of hand. She had to bring her sister back.

"Elsa, this isn't right. You've got to stop."

But just as she finished saying it, Elsa set her forearms down just above Anna's head, leaned in, and then kissed her. Lips cold as ice.

And It was in no way a sisterly peck of any sort. Anna could tell. It was passionate and clumsy, and Elsa wasn't letting up. Anna didn't know what to do. She was pinned down and afraid of hurting her sister. Her sister who was kissing her.

_This is all your stupid fault, Anna. You started it, _she thought to herself.

Then it dawned on her.

_This was what Elsa couldn't tell me._

Anna pushed her sister back with as much force as she could muster. To her surprise, Elsa was so out of it that she didn't even fight back. As Anna managed to slide out from underneath her older sister, she watched the other's face begin to flush an even deeper shade of red than her own. Slowly, Elsa's thoughts came into focus.

"Anna," she breathed.

The red-head gulped. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Oh gods! Oh no. Anna! I'm so sorry!"

The not-so-regal looking Queen started to move away as if she was being pulled back by a chain looped around her neck. Her face had twisted into an expression of plain fear.

"Elsa, it's okay. You just… you got a little lost there for a moment. But you're back now and I'm fine."

"No no no, I've done it again. I hurt you, I-" the memories of the moments before flooded back into Elsa's mind. "What have I done?"

Elsa's face was beat red. She curled herself up into a sitting ball near the far corner of the bed, eyes wide.

"Elsa, is that really how you feel about me?" Anna asked, finding the question harder to ask then she thought it would be. Elsa's throat went dry.

"I don't… I don't know. I've never once felt heat of any sort before, and then you…" but Elsa just couldn't finish. She was beside herself in shame.

"Then it's totally my fault, I shouldn't have pushed you to that point." The words felt strange to say, but she said them anyway as she placed a hand on her sister's shaking shoulder. But Elsa ripped away from her, standing from the bed.

_I should've never given into Anna's childish demands_, Elsa thought. _I should've never let her get so close to me. I should've never opened the gates. I should've never been born._

_I'm disgusting._

_"_Elsa, don't-"

"Anna, go back to sleep." The words rang sharper than knives.

Elsa collapsed into the shadows of her neatly kept bed and she cried in silence until the sun had chased away the night.

* * *

**A/N: Update: Due to the seemingly good attention this fic has generated and the demand for more to the story, I've begun writing a sequel. That in no way means it will ever be finished, but it is in the works as of now. Thanks for your reviews, favourites and follows; I appreciate it. :)**


	2. Part 2: Tip of the Iceberg

**A/N: So, I got some pretty interesting responses toward my one-shot. Some friendly, and some not so friendly. But all encouraged me to continue the story. So I did. I slaved over this for many, many hours. I hope it satisfies. Enjoy. :)**

**Warning: Contains incest, sexual themes, and self-harm. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Both poems included in this fanfiction are not mine. They were written by Meleager of Gadara; a greek poet from 1st century BCE, and they have been translated into english by various people.**

* * *

A weak laugh fell from Elsa's trembling lips.

_My first kiss was with Anna._

"And she shoved me away."

* * *

Anna was pushing a mauled pancake, drenched in chocolate syrup, around her plate, staring down at it while caught in a daze. The dining room was otherwise quite still. Early morning sunlight spread across the wooden floor and onto the long dinning table, with only the lone sound of the Princess's fork clinking against the dish to fill the sleepy air about her.

"Excuse me, Princess. Are you finished with your breakfast?"

Anna's head rose and looked to her right, eyes fixing on the untouched food accompanied by an empty chair sitting at the head of the table.

"Young Miss?" The server spoke again, patiently.

"Oh, sorry!" Anna exclaimed, shovelling the last few chunks of sweet, soggy cake into her mouth and washing it down with a swig of milk. "Done! Thank you very much!"

Anna felt the falseness of her smile as the server took away her plate and left to return them to the kitchen. The red-head rose from the table as another server approached her.

"Will Queen Elsa not be having breakfast this morning?"

Anna did her best to not let the content expression she wore falter.

"I'm not sure. When I woke this morning she'd already left. I'll go look for her. One should never skip breakfast, especially when it's pancakes!"

And with that, Anna hurried from the dining room, deciding to begin her search with the study.

* * *

The musty smell of old books was one thing Elsa found could calm her racing emotions. As a child, when she couldn't stand the claustrophobic feel of her room, her father would guide her to the dark corners of the castle library. There, she never lost control of her powers. In fact, when she was there it seemed as if they didn't exist at all. Her favourite spot was a shelf filled with books of poetry near the back of the room. Elsa, now standing in front of said shelf, wearing the cozy, blue dress she saved for days like these, and a braid of long blonde hair draped down her back, tugged at a sun bleached spine, pulling it away from the dusty collection. Then she lowered herself into the alcove of the window beside her, pale morning light illuminating the pages as she gently turned to the number she'd memorized long ago.

She began to read:

_Help! He is gone. That wild boy, Love, has escaped!_

_Just now, as day was breaking, he flew from his bed and was gone._

_Description? Sweetly tearful, talks forever, swift, irreverent,_

_Slyly laughing, wings on his back, and carries a quiver._

_His last name? I don't know, for his father and mother,_

_Whoever they are, in earth or heaven, won't admit it._

_Everyone hates him, you see. Take care, take care,_

_Or even now he'll be weaving new snares for your heart._

_But hush—look there, turn slowly. You don't deceive me, boy,_

_Drawing your bow so softly where you hide in Zenophile's eyes._

"Elsa! Are you in here?"

Elsa stiffened, her grip on the book tightening. She kept quiet and very still, afraid the slightest movement would give away her position. But only silence followed. After a few moments the Queen relaxed, assuming the threat had moved on.

Elsa knew she had work to get done that day, but she wasn't feeling up to facing the world just yet. And she definitely knew she wasn't ready to face Anna. Not one bit. The day was young; there was plenty of time available for hiding away in the library to read and be alone.

Despite what she had hoped, the slow patter of shoes met Elsa's ears as they gradually grew closer. Flipping through the pages of her book, Elsa did her best to ignore the inevitable. She wanted the world around her to just melt away and leave her be.

_Love brought by night a vision to my bed,_

_One that still wore the vesture of a child_

_But eighteen years of age – who sweetly smiled_

_Till of the lovely form false hopes were bred_

_ And keen embraces wild._

_Ah! for the lost desire that haunts me yet,_

_Till mine eyes fail in sleep that finds no more_

_That fleeting ghost! Oh, lovelorn heart, give o'er –_

_Cease thy vain dreams of beauty's warmth – forget_

_ The face thou longest for!_

_Damn it, _the blonde thought, placing a hand to her forehead, sliding it into her hair.

"Elsa?"

The blonde looked up from her hand, cheeks flushing a light pink. Anna's shadowed figure stood at the other end of the bookshelf, palm resting against its frame, worried eyes focused on her. Elsa noticed she was draped in the same dress she'd worn the day the two of them had gone ice skating in the castle courtyard amongst the citizens of Arendelle; an event that had taken place not long after The Great Thaw. That was the name the kingdom had given the day Anna had sacrificed herself for Elsa. The love they shared reversing the eternal winter she had unintentionally trapped Arendelle beneath. The dress, two different shades of green with a pale shirt underneath, hugged Anna's torso perfectly. The olive coloured skirt flowed out from the bodice and down to her white, gold embroidered boots. It was Elsa's favourite of all her sister's outfits.

When Anna realized her sister wasn't going to speak, she took in a breath and began her interrogation.

"Why didn't you come to breakfast?"

"Oh, I missed it? I didn't realize the time," Elsa said meekly, unable to look upon her sister as she lied. She turned back to the book in her hand, but found it difficult to focus on the words while her sister stared her down in such a way. Shifting uncomfortably, the Queen silently wished she could crash through the window next to her and flee into the gardens below. The idea was more tempting that she had initially realized.

"Elsa, if this is about what happened last night-"

_Oh, how I really don't want to deal with this right now,_ Elsa thought. She cut her sister off mid-sentence.

"Anna, please. Just…" Her jaw clenched. "Forget it happened."

"Well, you obviously can't. Maybe we should talk about it."

Elsa slammed the book shut, a layer of frost coating the hard cover. She stood, set the book down, and began to walk briskly past her sister, thinking about how much she suddenly wanted to feel a fresh breeze against her face. She was tempted to run for it, of course, but at the same time wasn't keen on Anna finding out exactly how scared she was really feeling inside.

Anna was completely stunned. She couldn't believe how cold her sister was acting toward her. Just yesterday they had been so close, and now, she was losing her again. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Without thinking, she reached out and firmly took hold of her sister.

"No! You don't just get to walk away when I've been searching for you all morning!"

Elsa froze in place, her head drooping and shoulders sagging. Then she winced at the sudden pain that burned where her sister held on fast. Anna looked down at the pale cloth of the blonde's long sleeve. There was an odd stain on the inside of the wrist where her fingers were pressed against it. Curious, she pushed the cloth up and all Elsa could do was wait in agony.

"Elsa, you…" Anna couldn't believe what she was looking at. The bright red cuts streaking her sister's light skin spoke louder volumes than Elsa could ever achieve on her own. "It was just a stupid kiss, Elsa! It meant nothing. Why would you even think of doing this?"

A heavy silence filled the stuffy air, the shock on Anna's face changing to compassion as she witnessed the grief swirling in her sister's distant eyes.

"We're sisters and I still love you, no matter what."

"Don't you see?" Elsa began, turning to face her sister. "That was just the tip of the iceberg! There's a mess of emotions within me, Anna. Things; disgusting, repulsive things that I shouldn't be feeling. You have no idea!"

Tears trailed down her cheeks as she spouted her confession. She didn't know how there were still some to spare after all the crying she'd done the night before. And she'd thought the bleeding had stopped as well. Seemed she was just full of bad judgements that morning.

Anna reeled Elsa in, pulling her into an embrace she hadn't expected.

"Just listen to me for once, will you?"

"I always listen," Elsa mumbled.

"Then trust me when I say I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens between us."

Anna hugged her tightly, resting her head on her sister's tense shoulder. Elsa stood straight as an icicle, until she finally melted in the red-head's arms.

"We may not love each other the same way, but in the end, love is love. And I'll always love my sister."

Elsa smiled into the younger girl's braid, tears of relief dampening the pale green cloth that she buried her face into.

"I love you too," Elsa wept, holding onto her sister, like a child afraid to fall.

* * *

Thankfully, the castle's infirmary was empty when the girls snuck in, Anna immediately springing into action.

"Nurse Anna, reporting for duty!" The red-head announced as she returned to her sister who sat upon one of the plain white cots in the main room. Anna held a cloth, some bandages and a small, menacing bottle of clear liquid. The blonde chuckled at her sister's odd, but infectious enthusiasm.

Anna sat down, then rolled up her sister's sleeve, exposing the cuts to the open air. Elsa looked away. The younger girl frowned.

"All this because of last night?"

"This isn't the first time," Elsa admitted, staring at the fist she'd made in her lap.

"But it will be the last," Anna added, wetting the cloth with the liquid. "This is probably gonna sting, so just bare with me."

Elsa cringed as the liquid made contact, the pain far worse than the cutting itself. She bit her lip, not making a sound. Once Anna had cleaned the wounds as gently as possible, she wrapped them in the white bandage. Lucky for Elsa, her sleeve fit back overtop, hiding the wrapping completely out of sight.

The Queen smiled down at her sister's handiwork.

"I'm impressed. You make a wonderful nurse," she said with a smile.

"Thanks sis!" Anna beamed. They both stood from the cot and then hurried from the room, careful to avoid being seen.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Queen Elsa asked in frustration.

It was later in the day, and the two sisters were now in the study.

Anna sat upon the desk beside where her sister was busy reading over important letters and other paperwork. Elsa had been about to sign the document in her hand when Anna began to play with the blonde's braided hair out of boredom. Elsa withdrew the quill immediately, afraid that the distraction would cause her to slip and make a mess of the document.

"How does your hair even do this? It's so fascinating…" Anna wondered out loud, beginning to stroke the hairs behind her sister's ear.

"You're interrupting me," the Queen said, trying to keep her voice in check. But then she let out a soft gasp, eyes widening as her sister began to lightly scratch her behind the ear.

"Anna… I- I'm not a dog!"

"Are you asking me to stop?"

Anna grinned as she continued to drag her nails over the milky white skin, moving them up and down over her sister's neck, relishing in the adorable facial expressions the blonde was making.

A shiver ran down Elsa's spine. She couldn't believe how wonderful it felt, and the redness that crept onto her cheeks showed as much. But then Elsa noticed out of the corner of her eye that her sister's smile had gained mischievous characteristics, giving her deja vu of the night before. Her heart quicken, pounding in her ears.

Anna's nails started to dance on her sister's neck, causing the older to tense up and whimper at the tingling sensation that shot through her body. Elsa thrust the quill she still held back into the inkwell and jumped out of her chair, almost knocking it over as she tried to distance herself from her sister's playful fingers. Anna giggled, hopping down from the desk and charging toward Elsa.

"Where do you think you're going?" Anna teased.

Elsa bolted it for the door. But before she could get very far, Anna pounced in front of her, blocking the way. Growing more nervous by the second, Elsa backed up, then turned and ran toward the hearth. There, she stood behind a wide tea table with a large vase of dried flowers resting in the centre. Her eyes were focused on the Princess's every move. Anna walked up to the opposite end, contemplating a course of action. She moved clockwise, and Elsa moved the same. Then she moved back to the right and Elsa went counter-clockwise as well. Still skittish, but now more confident in her situation, Elsa smirked, figuring she was safe. Anna crossed her arms, appearing stumped, but the smile she wore betrayed her. With a shout, Anna leaped onto the table and launched herself onto her sister, unintentionally knocking over the vase as she went, and both of them crashed down onto the sofa behind them.

"Are you nuts? Ow!" Elsa yelled. But angry huffs immediately turned to fits of squeals as Anna proceeded in tickling her sister, yet again.

_This girl just doesn't learn!_ Elsa thought.

But Elsa soon realized that that was her third misjudgement of the day. This time, both Elsa's arms were trapped under her sister's legs and she couldn't get the leverage she needed to slide them out from underneath. There was no way she could defend herself. Elsa squirmed uncontrollably beneath her sister as fingers dug into her ribs. She bit down on her lip, doing everything within her power to control the sounds that fought so hard to burst forth from within her.

"That's no fun, Elsa. Just laugh already!"

Anna's hands jumped to the thrashing blonde's stomach and sides, squeezing and digging into them over and over again.

Elsa couldn't contain herself. A smile cracked across her rosy cheeks as she exploded in laughter.

"Ahaha! Annahaha! Stahahap!"

There was a soft knock at the study door that neither girl could hear. A maid called out, "Is everything all right, your Majesties?"

She peered through the door, and upon seeing the two sisters 'bonding', smiled sweetly and quietly closed the door behind her. She hurried to inform the rest of the staff that the sisters were not to be disturbed. Everyone in the castle seemed to be in good spirits, knowing the Queen and the Princess where having fun together, just like they used to long ago.

Elsa was beginning to feel the warmth again, like she had the night before. Her body trembled as it came over her, full force.

Then finally, Anna ceased her attack, laying down next to Elsa, hugging her arm.

"Hehe, sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away, again," she said, nuzzling her sister. But Elsa's heavy breathing didn't slow, nor did she respond in anyway. Her heavy, blue eyes were half open, and her thighs were pressed together under her skirt. Anna watched in confusion, until it dawned on her.

_Oh crap. She's turned on… That's totally not what I meant to do. But-_

Elsa moaned in frustration.

"Anna, I think you should go…" Elsa couldn't take the torture. She needed relief, and she couldn't deliver it with her sister in the room. Especially while she watched her with those eyes; always innocent. Always curious.

_Maybe I should help, _Anna thought. _It's my fault after all._ But then she shook her head. _What am I thinking? She's my sister! I can't-_

"Please, Anna," Elsa breathed.

Then suddenly Anna was on top once more, looking down at the flushed blonde, and wearing an expression more serious than ever.

"What are you-"

"This is my fault, so I'm going to help."

Elsa's eyes widened.

"I'm gonna touch you, all right?" The red-head warned.

_Like she's ever bothered to ask permission before. Wait… What?!_

Anna moved her hand along her sister's dress until it reached its destination, rubbing up against the bundle of nerves between Elsa's legs, only a few layers of cloth separating the two from each other.

Elsa had to force herself to breathe; fear, disbelief and pleasure swirling throughout her body. She gripped the soft fabric of the sofa, shut her eyes, and succumbed to the sensation of her sister's delicate fingers as they massaged her centre ever so slow and gently.

"You don't have to-" Elsa start to say, but Anna interrupted her.

"Shhh, no talking. Just relax."

Elsa couldn't relax, but she kept her mouth shut, the dominant side of her afraid of putting the fragile moment in jeopardy.

Anna started to apply more pressure, which drew a sharp moan out of the Queen. Anna bit her lip.

_Oh gods, that was just too cute!_

Anna continued the action, moving her hand back and forth, side to side, and then swirling the tips of her fingers around in circles. Elsa let out gasp after gasp, a hand (the one with the bandage) grasping Anna's forearm and squeezing it tight. She stretched her other arm over her mouth, embarrassed of the sounds that were escaping her disobedient lips.

Doing her best to stay focused on the task at hand, Anna picked up the pace. And not long after, Elsa easily reached her limit. Her back arched as she let out short cries of pleasure into the crook of her elbow. Anna couldn't help but blush at the muffled sounds, knowing she was the one who had caused them. Elsa's grip on her arm tightened as she rode out the orgasm, and Anna could feel a chill seeping into her clothes from the palm of her sister's hand. Then Elsa went limp, breathing heavy, heart threatening to explode from her chest.

"Anna," the exhausted blonde breathed, arms falling away from their positions.

The younger girl smiled, leaning in and placing a soft kiss to her sister's cheek.

"I take it I did all right?"

"More than all right," Elsa laughed. "Thank you."

"I'm glad I could help." Anna said, feeling proud.

As Elsa's breathing returned to normal, her eyes fluttered shut, falling asleep in her sister's arms. And the two of them cuddled late into the afternoon, neither noticing the light layer of snow that blanketed the floor and furniture around them.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it folks. My ending, I think. I could write a part three if I wanted, but I really don't have the patience at this point in time. Not to mention all the school work I've been neglecting lately... But thank you all for your reviews, favourites, and follows. It means a lot and it inspires me to keep writing. That said, I look forward to hearing what you all thought, so if you have a moment, please leave a review, and maybe include an idea on how I could continue this someday. Thank-you again for reading, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your time spent on this wonderful site. :)**

Update: I've started work on the third part to this story. I've struggled to come up with an idea to add more conflict and to just keep it interesting, but I think I'm starting to slowly figure out where I want to take it. I'll try to finish it as soon as I can, but who knows... I get writers block a lot. Please check out another fic I started writing called The Polar Bear Queen, it's also Elsanna and I plan advance it further once I finish this fic and/or have a burst of inspiration. Thank you again for reading and being awesome. :)


End file.
